militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Ajmer Military School
|mascot = |campus type = Boarding school |campus size = |free_label = Founder |free_text = King George The VI |free_label2 = Houses: |free_label3 = Subhash Pratap |free_text3 = Blue Red |free_label4 = Ashoka Prithviraj |free_text4 = Green Yellow |location = |country = India |coordinates = |information = |website = }} Rashtriya Military School – Ajmer (formerly King George’s Royal Indian Military School), established in 1930, is an educational institution located in Ajmer, Rajasthan state, India. Managed by the Indian Army, the institution offers education mainly to the wards of defense personnel but civilians are also offered admission. Overview RMSA has four hostels - Ashoka - AK, Subhash - SC, Pratap - PP and Prithviraj - PJ. The school is situated at the scenic foot of Mount Madar. The school is located near the main bus stand. The campus includes the Academic Block, student hostels, teachers residence, support staff residences, Mess, grounds, gymnasium, swimming pool, MI room, stores, and Dhobi Ghats. There is a very old Shiva Temple along with one prayer cum Pooja Hall. The students join the school in class 6th (sixth) and continue their education up to class 12th (twelfth).Also,students may get admission in class 9th and 11th too,respectively on CET (Common Entrance Test) and 10th Board marks respectively.All these students stay in hostel for the duration of their studies in school. There are few Day Boarders also and children of school staff who are studying in school. Activities start with morning PT (health run), academic classes, afternoon prep (for doing home work or self study) followed by evening games (such as football, hockey, basketball, volleyball, badminton and swimming). There are competitions held for dramatics, poetry recitation for juniors, speech, declamation and debate competitions, wood-work, art and drawing.The overall intention of the school is to provide complete exposure and benefits to its cadets. History Rashtriya Military School, Ajmer was established on 15 November 1930 as King George's Royal Indian Military School. It was aimed at educating the sons of defence personnel. After independence of India, a parliamentary committee headed by HN Kunzuru recommended the re-organization of all King George’s Royal Indian Military College on public school lines. In 1952, the school was reorganized on public school lines and admissions were made open to the sons of Defence Service Officers and Civilians. In 1954, the school became a member of the Indian Public School Conference (IPSC). The School was renamed Military School in 1966 and its old motto play the game was replaced with Sheelam Param Bhushanam ("character is the highest virtue"). In 1976, the school switched over to the 10+2 scheme of the Central Board of Secondary Education. On 25 June 2007, the school was renamed to Rashtriya Military School Ajmer. It is a category 'A' establishment run by the Ministry of Defence and is an active member of the IPSC. Area The school is 400 km from Delhi and 3 km from the railway station, near the bus stand along the Jaipur – Ajmer Highway Road. The town is on the south side of Madar Hill. The school has 87 acres in main Ajmer city. Motto * 1930-1960, "Service Before Self * 1960-1965, "Play The Game" * 1965 onwards, "Sheelam Param Bhushanam" Principals * First Principal: (Commandant) Capt W L Clarke * Present Principal: Lt Col Vijay Kumar Sharma, (with effect from June 2012) See also * Indian Naval Academy References Category:Schools in Rajasthan Category:Military schools in India Category:Educational institutions established in 1930 Category:Education in Ajmer